No More Time
by Zankuho
Summary: Tempo. Uma definição esquisita. Ele não tinha tempo... Ou era o tempo que não mais o tinha? Já não fazia mais qualquer sentido. Tempo. Ele já não era acorrentado a esse conceito. Seu tempo não era esse... Seu tempo passou. O que o restava afinal?


No More Time

Sinopse:

NarutoxRWBY

Tempo. Uma definição esquisita.

Ele não tinha tempo... Ou era o tempo que não mais o tinha?

Já não fazia mais qualquer sentido.

Tempo. Ele já não era acorrentado a esse conceito.

Seu tempo não era esse... Seu tempo passou.

O que o restava afinal?

(Com toque de Berserk)

x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x

 **Nada me pertence, infelizmente.**

 **"Hah" Fala normal.**

 ** _"Hah"_ Pensamento.**

 **"Hah" Flashback**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Guerreiro de um tempo distante.

 _"Aguente firme... Eu sei que você pode aguentar..."_

 _"Já sobreviveu de muitas coisas, e eu me recuso a perde-lo agora!"_

 _As palavras eram a única coisa que o fixava naquela realidade, há muito sua visão se desabou em um mundo escuro e frio. Seu corpo estava pesado e moribundo, talvez fosse pela perda de sangue constante ou a exaustão de enfrentar tantos inimigos. Mas era seu dever protegê-las, assim como proteger o vilarejo, proteger as pessoas que o acolheram de braços abertos e quentes, das mulheres que o ajudaram por tão pouco, ele, alguém desprovido de sua própria vida._

 _Ele tinha um dever auto imposto de usar sua força para defendê-los de todo mal. Defender sua casa._

 _"Don... Zelas" O restante de suas forças eram gastas em meras palavras ofegantes._

 _"Você sabe, estamos muito orgulhosas de você." Responde uma voz quente e macia, mesmo as portas da morte, ele sabia a dona de tanto carinho. "Senhorita Joan estaria ainda mais, em qualquer lugar que ela esteja."_

 _Força! Força! Por que seu corpo não se mexia?!_

 _"Lembro-me da primeira vez em que nós vimos." Disse outra voz diferente da anterior, detinha um pouco de frio, mas no fundo podia-se sentir a maciez de seus sentimentos. "Um garoto que não tinha qualquer lembrança de seu passado..."._

 _Mova-se!_

 _"Viva! Viva por nós!"_

 _"Você ainda tem um dever!"_

 _"Pode não ser agora, mas em outro tempo."_

 _"Talvez nós vejamos novamente..."._

 _E então..._

 _... O silêncio reinou._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A Floresta Esmeralda era um gigantesco lugar decorado pela sua vida verde extensiva, um dos pontos mais valorizados do Vale, lar de várias criaturas que aterrorizavam a humanidade – os chamados Grimm – monstros criados de toda energia negativa existente no planeta, também muito usado para o teste do homens e mulheres chamados de Caçadores e Caçadoras, pessoas que treinavam corpo e mente, aptos no uso de Aura e Semblantes, para lutar contra as forças malignas da raça Grimm, fazendo-os assim a linha de defesa de toda raça humana.

Contudo a Floresta Esmeralda ainda guardava seus segredos, áreas onde olhos humanos da era moderna sequer tiveram a chance de testemunhar. E uma desses segredos estava adormecia bem no interior da floresta.

Em uma clareira mais ao norte da Floresta Esmeralda, as lembranças de uma antiga estrutura resguardavam o local, mas castigadas pelo tempo fazendo com que somente restassem algumas pequenas paredes ao redor de algo em forma cubica envolto de plantas.

Um grande cubo de quase três metros de altura, bem larga, sua cor era totalmente negra como a noite, porem agora tinha alguns toques de verdes de raízes, plantas e musgos, contudo não havia sequer um único arranhão em sua superfície como se a natureza não pudesse prejudica-lo. Animais se aproximavam da estranha estrutura aos montes – principalmente coelhos e raposas -, havia alguns permaneciam pertos e encima do cubo.

Era como se algo os atraísse para aquele objeto misterioso.

Der repente uma luz começou a piscar na lateral do cubo. Inicialmente vinha em intervalos longos, chamando a atenção dos animais ao redor, então começou a acelerar descontroladamente ao ponto de parar de piscar. Linhas brilhantes se espalhavam da luz vermelha cobrindo toda a extensão da estrutura, criando um pequeno ruído, a espessura das linhas então aumentou gradativamente até engolir todo o cubo negro, o transformando em – certa ironia – um cubo branco incandescente.

O brilho então repentinamente morreu, revelando que no lugar do grande cubo negro agora se encontrava um corpo.

Uma de suas características visíveis era o couro cabeludo loiro, na sua mão direita segurava a bainha de algo que somente se poderia se chamar de espada por causa de sua forma, mas em um aspecto geral assemelhava-se mais a um pedaço de ferro enorme. Qualquer outra coisa sobre o loiro escondia-se por debaixo da longa capa negra.

Vários segundos se passaram sem qualquer reação aparente do corpo, animais aos poucos se aproximavam do suposto cadáver que havia substituído seu lugar favorito.

Por quê?! Eles gostavam tanto daquele cubo...

"Urgh..."

Uma reação!

"Urgh... Argh..." Grunhiu o cadáver espasmos musculares eram evidentes com o tremor do corpo.

Uma raposa, tomada por uma coragem desconhecida, ousou a se aproximar do – claramente – humano que permanecia a grunhir. Seu focinho chegou perto o suficiente para tocar o couro cabeludo loiro e espetado, tentando de lá obter qualquer tipo de cheiro do desconhecido. Seu odo era forte, como a de um verdadeiro alfa entre as matilhas mais selvagens, alguns outros aromas se juntavam ao seu cheiro, como sangue e terra.

"Argh!"

O loiro ergueu-se abruptamente levantando-se consigo o enorme pedaço de metal, ignorando o seu suposto peso e a manuseando-a como se fosse uma pena, segurando a espada com ambas as mãos, contudo a mão esquerda era feito de algo não orgânico.

Os olhos moviam-se freneticamente pelo seu redor, azul e prata unidos em estado de desespero, a respiração era irregular, o ar queimava seus pulmões como fogo, suor escorria pelo seu rosto.

"Onde... Estou?" A sua voz era rouca e grossa como se arranhasse pelos cantos de sua garganta.

Ele lembrava-se vagamente daquelas mesmas arvores ao redor do vilarejo, altas e fortes, tão cheias de vida verde sendo rodeadas pelas casas dos aldeões, mas agora tudo parecia tão diferente das suas recordações. Não havia mais sinal das moradias ou de qualquer pessoa, somente arvores e mais arvores abrangiam sua visão.

Onde estavam as casas? As pessoas? O povoado?

O jovem se virou, deparando-se com os restos do que quer que fosse aquele lugar antigamente. Para qualquer um, aquilo eram somente escombros, para o jovem loiro, ela valia alguma coisa.

Sua casa...

Aqueles escombros. Aqueles restos. Aquelas mesmas paredes, eram as da sua casa, feita pelos moradores.

Como ela tinha sido reduzida a isso? Talvez fosse resultado daquela noite?

 _As chamas consumiam tudo o que seus olhos podiam ver. As pessoas corriam desesperadas, tentando em uma vã tentativa sobreviver naquela noite sombria._

 _Outros, equipados com armaduras e espadas, lutavam bravamente contra as hordas de criaturas sombrias com rostos brancos, contudo o numero avassalador do inimigo aos poucos os esmagava._

 _Ele apertou os dentes, apertou o seu controle sobre a bainha de sua espada, ignorando toda a dor em seu corpo, rugiu com força._

"Urgh!"

Surgindo tão repentinamente e de forma violenta, uma forte vertigem atingiu o loiro com força avassaladora, tanta que o fez soltar a espada. Sentia a queimação em sua garganta e a sensação de algo forçando sua saída pela mesma, o jovem já não tinha força para opor-se e despejou tudo o que estava em seu estomago no chão.

Não sabia quanto tempo ficou ali vomitando, mas depois de certo tempo nada mais saia de sua boca.

"Uuuurgh." Grunhiu com uma careta em seu rosto, o gosto ruim ainda permanecendo em seu paladar.

Olhou para o peito, observando o torso de sua armadura negra antes intacta, mas agora detinha uma enorme fissura em linha vertical. Franziu a testa e descobriu que a maioria de sua proteção estava danificada além do reparo, deixando somente a sua bolsa de equipamentos carregáveis.

Soltou o peitoril da armadura, caindo com um banque no chão e fitou a cicatriz em seu abdômen. Não se lembrava desta cicatriz antes.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou-se, os olhos heterocromáticos apertados em profundo pensamento. "Onde estão todos? As donzelas? Os aldeões? Joan?"

O que aconteceu?

"Joan..."

Foi então que ele sentiu um puxão. Uma forte sensação vinda do norte.

"O que?"

Um ardor em seu olho direito se revelou.

Algo estava o chamando. Uma sensação familiar...

... A mesma sensação que o lembrava de Joan.

Ele firmou as cintas de couro ao redor de seu abdômen, forte o suficiente para aguentar carregar a Dragonslayer, já que sua camisa e a maior parte de sua armadura foram praticamente inutilizadas, deixando somente a ombreira direita parcialmente utilizável. Colocando a enorme espada em suas costas, encaixando-a no gancho de seu ombro, o loiro pegou a capa negra inexplicavelmente intacta e a vestiu, cobrindo completamente seu corpo da cabeça para baixo.

Precisava se apressar. Em sua mente somente havia perguntas e mais perguntas, talvez, apenas talvez, a pessoa que estivesse transmitindo essa sensação fosse realmente Joan, provavelmente ele descobria o que estava acontecendo.

"Estou indo."

Com uma velocidade nunca vista em uma pessoa que carregasse algo tão pesado, o loiro rumou em direção à origem da sensação que o chamava, a que seu olho direito inexplicavelmente queria que seguisse.

x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x

Tudo estava descendo em uma espiral de loucura consecutiva.

Para Yang Xiao Long o dia havia prometido coisas emocionantes com o teste de iniciação da Academia de Beacon para a formação dos futuros Caçadores e Caçadoras do Vale, porem ela não esperava que todas as coisas impossíveis pudessem realmente acontecer de fato.

Como sua irmã cair do céu e ser acertada por um Jaune lançado de não se sabe onde.

Como ter uma garota de cabelo laranja montar um Ursa por todo o caminho até o templo como se fosse algo divertido de se fazer.

Como uma Weiss Scheene ser jogada de um Nevermore do alto do céu.

Ou ter a famosa Pirra Nikos correndo de um Deathstalker por todo caminho até eles.

Sim, de fato uma série de acontecimentos malucos e bizarros em um espaço tão pouco de tempo.

"Ótimo!" Disse Yang como um falso tom animado. "Agora a gangue está reunida, podemos todos morrer juntos!"

Não era todo dia que um bando de estudantes a Caçadores tinha em seu encalço um Deathstalker e um Nevermore.

Quem não disse que a vida é emocionante?

"Não seu eu pude ajudar!" Declarou a garota de vermelho.

Ruby Rose, sua irmã mais nova.

"Ruby, não!"

As palavras da Xiao Long caíram em ouvidos surdos quando a garota mais nova avançava em direção ao Deathstalker empunhando sua foice.

Para Ruby Rose, essa era a oportunidade que ela estava esperando. A oportunidade de mostrar a todos que era competente o suficiente para estar em Beacon mesmo tendo dois anos de diferença com os restos dos outros alunos!

Que ela tinha joelhos normais!

"Hyah!" Com um grito de guerra apertou o gatilho de sua arma, criando um impulso de velocidade, arrancando com total intenção de acertar o Grimm escorpião com velocidade e força combinadas.

Porem ela não esperava que seu ataque fosse repelido tão facilmente pela criatura. O choque de sua lâmina com a armadura óssea do Grimm a fez recuar alguns passos, desnorteada.

A confiança de antes parecia sumir.

"N-Não se preocupem!" Disse Ruby fixando-se no chão, as palavras já não mais tão cheias de certezas. "Está tudo sobre controle!"

Apontou o cano de seu rifle e efetuou o disparo bem no rosto do Deathstalker, a força do tiro a fez recuar, entretanto sequer parecia arranhar os ossos.

Plano A falhou, hora de um recuo tático!

"Ruby!" Gritou Yang enquanto corria em direção a sua irmã.

Acima dos céus, a atenção do Nevermore – a gigantesca criatura Grimm aérea – foi focada na garota de vermelho correndo, com um rugido selvagem o pássaro Grimm balançou suas grandes asas, disparos centenas de penas com pontas afiadas em uma tentativa de acertar a Rose.

Literalmente, uma chuva de dardos caia dos céus, ficando-se no chão profundamente. E um desses dardos havia acertado a capa de Ruby, prendendo-a.

Não muito longe da cena, o grupo de adolescentes estava apreensivo com o que estava acontecendo, seus corpos sequer conseguiam se mover um único centímetro com a possibilidade de ver uma provável morte. Um desses era Blake Belladona que mantinha seus olhos fixados na dupla de irmãs, os dentes cerrados tentando tirar forças para mover os músculos de suas pernas, contudo algo chamou sua atenção, um som de passos pesados, o arco em sua cabeça moveu-se ligeiramente – algo que ninguém prestou atenção – para ouvir melhor.

Os passos estavam ficando cada vez...

Weiss deu um passo em frente, preparando um de seus glifos... Mas congelou quando sentiu algo passar por ela.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para a silhueta envolta de uma capa negra, correndo em uma velocidade sobre-humana, porem não era isso que realmente chamou sua atenção, mas de fato era o objeto que se revelava com o balanço da capa, parecia ser um enorme pedaço de metal.

Yang somente pode sentir a figura passar por ela rapidamente, os longos cabelos loiros sendo puxados pela força do vento.

Ruby voltou sua atenção para o som de passos vindo em sua direção, levantado seu olhar, fitou a figura que avançava com velocidade para cima dela, o capuz impossibilitava pegar qualquer característica de sua face, contudo era perceptível ver o brilho de seus olhos, um prateado e outro azulado.

A figura ergueu seu braço esquerdo revelando uma mão mecânica, a mesma mão que segurou firmemente o dardo lançado pelo Nevermore e a retirou do chão com facilidade.

"Gaaaah!"

O encapuzado saltou no ar e rugiu, levantando o dardo e lançado no rosto do Deathstalker com violência, a ponta penetrou com um "crack" audível resultando na criatura ganir em dor.

Quando seus pés tocaram o chão, o desconhecido ergueu sua mão direta em direção ao cabo de sua espada e a embainhou, revelando uma gigantesca espada quase tão grande quanto ele, a segurava sem qualquer tipo de dificuldade aparente chocando todos que testemunhavam o feito.

 _Aquilo... É uma espada?!_

A pergunta que matutava a mente de todos que olhavam para o objeto nas mãos do estranho encapuzado.

 **GRAAAH!**

O grito da criatura ecoou pela clareira, sua cauda balançava violentamente no ar em um sinal de agonia pela ferida infligida em seu corpo. Sua atenção voltou para o ser que fez aquilo com ele, brilhos heterocromáticos o fitando com intensidade. O Deathstalker rugiu novamente e lançou seu ferrão em direção ao estranho.

Percebendo a ação da criatura o encapuzado colocou a espada no trajeto do ferrão, a cauda chocou-se com o metal da lâmina com brutalidade, tanta que os pés do estranho derraparam pelo chão terroso criando uma pequena trilha na terra, contudo o encapuzado permaneceu firme em sua posição, segurando sua espada e aguentando a pressão que a criatura criava em sua cauda.

"Hyah!"

Com um grito o estranho empurrou a criatura para trás fazendo-a recuar alguns passos, mas isso não a impediu de atacar com uma de suas pinças visando partir o agressor em dois. Em resposta o estranho moveu seu corpo para a esquerda, a pinça branca passando a alguns centímetros de seu rosto, porem acertou seu capuz e com a força do golpe arrancou a capa de seu corpo.

O cabelo loiro balançava suavemente, riscos em sua bochecha o davam um ar exótico, seu tom de pele levemente bronzeado, um abdômen cheio de cicatrizes, músculos magros como as de um nadador profissional – uma das evidencias de como empunhava aquela enorme espada -, seu braço esquerdo totalmente mecânico e cintas de couro e correntes que serviam para segurar a espada envolta de seu tronco.

Aquela era sua chance.

Fechando ambos os seus punhos no cabo da espada, o espadachim aproveitando que um dos membros estava a meros centímetros cortou o braço da criatura escorpião em um movimento vertical, o fio da lâmina cortando com facilidade o corpo do Deathstalker que em resposta rugiu de dor pelo membro amputado e recuou para longe.

O estranho soltou um forte suspiro e embainhou sua lâmina quando percebeu que o Grimm afastou-se dele, talvez ainda chorando sobre o braço perdido – que agora se dissolvia na sua frente -.

"Hm..." O som de uma voz vindo de sua retaguarda chamou sua atenção.

Virando-se o loiro se deparou com uma garota pequena – para ele, considerando sua própria altura -, vestida praticamente de quase vermelho e preto, porem o que agarrou sua atenção era seu par de olhos prateados que o fitava com curiosidade e cautela.

"Você..." Começou ele, a voz grossa pegando a garota desprevenida "... Tem olhos prateados.".

Ela era um dos Prateados? Se fosse onde estavam os outros? Nunca que ele havia visto um deles sozinho se não fosse uma missão. Não... Ela não se portava como um deles, ainda tinha um ar inocente envolta da garota que os outros não tinham.

As peças não se encaixavam.

Onde ele estava?

"Obrigada?" Disse a garota de vermelho incerta. "Você também tem." Apontou para seu olho direito.

Traçou seus dedos sobre o olho direito, sentindo a cicatriz que passava pelo olho direito.

 _Por favor... Use meu corpo... Salve-o!_

"Ruby!" Um grito distinto quebrou a tensão entre os dois.

Era Yang, irmã de Ruby que chegava atacando a portadora da foice com um forte abraço, aliviado por nada de errado ter acontecido.

"Que bom que você está bem." Disse Yang segurando sua irmã em um abraço de urso.

"E-Estou bem Yang." Gaguejou a Rose sobre o forte aperto de sua irmã. "E-ele me salvou."

A atenção da irmã mais velha voltou-se para o estranho salvador.

"Obriga..."

As palavras morreram em sua garganta quando seus olhos lilás confrontaram o corpo do outro loiro.

Ele era alto, muito alto, quase chegando a dois metros de altura. Sua construção era feita sob músculos rosa, não tão grandes e nem tão pequenos, uma combinação exata para força e agilidade, riscos em suas bochechas que o davam uma presença mais animalesca, um par ímpio de olhos que a fitavam com intensidade, tudo isso coberto por uma fina camada de suor. A menina atrevida podia até mesmo ver uma pequena gota escorrer pelo abdômen e traçar seu caminho por entre os músculos até entrar na área proibida que havia após suas calças.

Santo Oum do céu! Quem era esse Adonis na sua frente?!

"Yang? Yaaaang?" As palavras de Ruby pareciam cair sobre ouvidos surdos de sua irmã congelada. "Terra pra Yang? Alguém ai?"

O que tinha acontecido? Yang só havia posto os olhos sobre o bom samaritano quando congelou repentinamente. Espera...

Ela estava corando?!

"Da!" Gritou a Xiao Long de forma repentina, assustando sua irmã. "Er... Desculpe, obrigada por salvar Xiao Long Yang, meu nome é minha irmã!" As palavras saiam descontroladamente de sua boca, foi somente meio segundo depois que ela havia percebeu ter se atropelado em suas próprias palavras. "N-Não! Meu nome é Yang Xiao Long! Obrigada por salvar minha irmã!"

A resposta do estranho era somente um levantar de sobrancelha pelo comportamento incomum.

Todavia, um fato surgiu na mente da garota loira.

"Espera." Disse ela invadindo o espaço pessoal do loiro mais alto deixando-o tenso, um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto enquanto passava sua mão sobre seu peitoral. "Eu não me lembro de ter visto tal Adonis em Beacon...".

"Beacon?" Repetiu o loiro, as palavras se enrolando em sua boca.

Qualquer coisa que poderia sair da boca de Yang jamais seria ouvida, pois o tufão caótico alaranjado chamando Nora havia chegado.

"Olha o tamanho dessa coisa!" Comentou Nora olhando para Dragonslayer com fascínio e terror. "É tão grande e espessa, mas ainda consegue cortar!" O espadachim virou-se para o local da voz, mas encontrou nada. "O que aconteceu com seu braço? Foi um Grimm? Um acidente? Oh! Uma arma governamental secreta?!" Agora o estranho procurava freneticamente pela voz que o rodeava. "Você é tão alto! O que você come? Panqueca? Deve comer muita panqueca para ter esse tamanho!"

Como diabos ele não conseguia achar essa garota?! Ela estava a meros centímetros dele, pelo amor de Oum!

Sua salvação apareceu na forma de um garoto com uma franja rosada.

"Nora, eu não acho que ele esteja confortável com você invadindo seu espaço pessoal." Disse Ren suspirando com o comportamento de sua amiga.

"Indo Ren!"

O espadachim suspirou de alivio.

O resto do grupo juntou-se.

"Não acho que tenha o visto antes." Apontou a garota de cabelo branco e olhos azuis marinhos. "Eu provavelmente me lembraria de ver alguém portando uma enorme espada em suas costas."

Todos acenaram em concordância.

"Bem..." Começou uma garota de longos cabelos ruivos e olhos esmeralda. "Meu nome é Pirra Nikos, é um prazer conhece-lo." Apresentou-se Pirra. "Qual é o seu nome?"

O espadachim não respondeu de imediato. A simples perguntar havia acionado em sua mente uma lembrança, uma de suas primeiras após acordar no meio da floresta há tempos atrás...

"Meu nome é...".

 _"Meu nome é Summer, prazer em conhecê-lo, qual é o seu nome?"_

 _Podia sentir. A sensação sensível como uma porcelana, podia senti-la na ponta de seus dedos mentais, tinha medo de que agarra-lo de qualquer forma imprudente poderia resultar em sua perda. Porem ela veio naturalmente, um tanto automática, imprensa no fundo de sua alma._

 _Como se fosse algo muito além dele próprio._

 _Seu nome._

 _"Meu nome é..."._

"... Naruto." Respondeu o loiro, agora autodenominado Naruto. "Somente Naruto."

Aquilo havia despertado a curiosidade de uma certa fauno. Um nome como aquele nunca foi visto há muito tempo. Nomes depois da Grande Guerra, segundo os livros, foram baseados em cores, contudo muito pouco se sabia sobre aqueles de antes do incidente, somente poucos não haviam seguido esta pratica empregada por todos os reinos. "Naruto", um nome distante, mas ao mesmo tempo tão próximo. O que esse nome carregava?

Espere. "Naruto" também não era um bolinho de peixe chamado "Narutomaki" que vinham em Ramen?

"Puff." Bufou Blake com a recém-descoberta. "Bolinho de peixe."

Uma veia pulsou da testa de Naruto ao captar as palavras abafadas da garota de preto.

"É turbilhão." Respondeu irritado, surpreendendo a garota por tê-la ouvido. "E antes que pergunte: Sim, eu possa ouvi-la."

Naruto olhou para a referida garota, avaliando-a. Podia sentir algo diferente sobre ela, talvez fosse os seus olhos um pouco mais acentuados que os outros membros do pequeno grupo ou talvez fosse o fato que seu arco movia-se sutilmente no topo de sua cabeça. Lembrava-se de ver pessoas com ela no vilarejo, só que a palavra lhe escapava.

"Hm... Gente." Chamou o outro garoto loiro, os olhos azuis fitando-o o céu de forma temerosa. "Aquela coisa ainda esta acima de nós, o que vamos fazer?"

O Espadachim olhou para cima e visualizou o gigantesco pássaro no céu. Uau. Aquele era um Nevermore bem grande. Talvez se ele usasse seu braço mecânico, poderia acertar a criatura, contudo Naruto estava correndo sobre uma baixa quantidade de energia, correndo todo caminho até ali e ainda sofrendo da exaustão depois de acordar. Os ferimentos poderiam ter sido curados, mas a exaustão ainda permanecia em seu sistema e já não tinha mais pílulas de reabastecimento – isso o lembrava de que teria de fazer mais -.

Tão imerso em pensamento que ele mal sentiu uma mão tocar seu braço direito, fazendo o retornar do mundo de sua mente.

Era a garota de vermelho. Ruby?

"Naruto?" Chamou Ruby, estranhando o comportamento do loiro mais alto. "Aqui."

Era um pequeno objeto dourado em forma de cavalo na mão da garota que o olhava com antecipação.

"O que é isso?" Questionou Naruto pegando a peça de xadrez.

Ele nunca tinha visto algo assim antes. Era algum tipo de escultura?

"É uma das relíquias que temos de encontrar para passar no teste." Respondeu a Rose, estranhando o fato dele não saber. "Você não sabia?"

"Eu..."

O rugido da criatura aérea cortou-os, lembrando o fato de que ele ainda estava lá.

"Hora de irmos." Comentou Ren para os demais.

Bem, ele ainda não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas por agora, seguiria aquelas pessoas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x

Não sabia por quanto tempo havia corrido, mas pode ver a mudança da paisagem cada vez mais que corriam. As florestas foram sendo deixadas para trás em prol de grandes pilares de rocha e terra, a luz do sol já há muito havia mudado de posição e por algum motivo desconhecido uma sutil e fina nevoa os rodeava.

Contudo o Nevermore continuava em seu encalço, determinado a mata-los.

Que ótimo.

Quanto mais chegavam perto, mas as lembranças daquele lugar acertavam Naruto duramente. Agora se recordava claramente daquele lugar, uma estrutura usada para subir a colina, um meio para as pessoas menos versáteis pudessem viajar de forma segura entre o grande vale e subir para a outra planície com segurança, mas por que ela parecia tão deteriorada? Haviam trechos desmoronados e partes sedimentadas, vitimas da mãe natureza.

Onde ele realmente estava? A resposta sinceramente o assustava.

Repentinamente o Nevermore os ultrapassou e tomou a frente, pousando em uma das estruturas restantes do lugar, forçando o grupo a tomar uma cobertura por detrás das colunas de pedra.

"Ótimo." Comentou Jaune com um toque não tão sutil de sarcasmo.

Entretanto a situação pirou ainda mais quando o Deatstalker que Naruto havia enfrentando retornou destruindo qualquer coisa que ficasse em seu caminho, mais furioso do que antes e com total intenção de desmembra-los.

Jaune e sua boca grande.

"Ah cara, corram!" Gritou o Arc.

Naruto relutantemente teve de concordar, ele já podia sentir o peso da exaustão tomar conta aos poucos de seu corpo. Não duraria muito tempo até que sua resistência fosse drenada e ele perderia suas forças. Estava correndo contra o tempo.

"Nora, cobertura!"

"Deixa comigo!"

O espadachim fitou a garota de forma curiosa, tentando pensar em como alguém como ela sem qualquer objeto como um arco ou qualquer arma de longo alcance pudesse fazer para distrair o Nevermore tempo o suficiente para todos passarem pela ponte, contudo sua resposta logo veio quando Nora tirou de suas costas um grande dispositivo prateado e mirou no Grimm.

O que aquela coisa tão pequena faria contra uma criatura tão grand...

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Pelo amor de Oum! Aquela coisa minúscula era um canhão em miniatura?! De onde diabo as pessoas conseguiriam minimizar para um por tão pequeno a força destrutiva de um enorme canhão?! Ele pensava que somente ele tinha algo parecido com isso!

"Vamos!" O grito de Ruby o devolveu o senso de clareza.

Para a ponte!

Quase todos já haviam passado pela construção quando o Nevermore emergiu e apontou seu bico em direção à ponte. Pelo canto de sua visão Naruto percebeu que a criatura aproximava-se cada vez em um ritmo muito rápido para que ele, Jaune e Nora pudessem atravessar completamente, então em movimento rápido o loiro empurrou os dois para frente tirando-os da mira do Grimm, mas ele mesmo não teve tanta sorte quando fora atingido pelo golpe fazendo-o rolar pelo corpo do pássaro até conseguir ficar sua espada em suas costas em uma tentativa de permanecer firme contra a agressividade do ar.

Por algum motivo ele estava gostando de ter um passeio em um Nevermore. O que? Ele nunca voou... !

Ao longe Naruto poderia ouvir o som de explosões, porem não conseguia vê-los por causa das rajadas de ar que empurravam seu corpo e também os movimentos bruscos que a criatura realizava em prol de tira-lo de cima de suas costas. Então, repentinamente, aquela mesma garota de cabelos negros entrou no campo de visão, bem na sua frente, ele não se importava como ela havia chegado ali ou por que, mas foi neste momento em que seus olhos se encontraram. Aqueles mesmo olhos acentuados o fitavam com intensidade naquele curto período de tempo, pode sentir, pode ouvir as palavras não ditas naquela rápida troca de olhares, um entendimento entre duas pessoas que passaram a vida lutando por algo ou por eles mesmos, era como ver-se em um espelho, mas de uma perspectiva diferente, onde veria algo tão parecido e tão diferente ao mesmo tempo.

Mas aquele não era hora de refletir.

Era hora de lutar!

Um aceno rápido entre os dois foi o suficiente. Naruto apertou firmemente o cabo de sua espada massiva , virou-se para o lado contrario e começou arrastar a Dragonslayer por toda a extensão do corpo do Nevermore deixando em seu rastros uma grande linha profunda em sua carne e sendo seguido por uma serie de outros golpes de Blake, chegando na retaguarda da criatura, ambos saltaram no ar e conseguiram aterrissar nos escombros da torre onde Yang, Weiss e Ruby se localizavam.

Agradeça a Oum por sua energia, caso contrário ele seria uma causa perdida.

"Nada está funcionando." Apontou Blake enquanto observava o Grimm ainda ganir de dor.

Deve ter realmente ferido a criatura para ela comporta-se de tal maneira.

"Então vamos acerta-lo com tudo que temos!" Rebateu Yang transformando seus braceletes em manoplas, aquele era sua arma, Ember Celica.

Naruto suspirou. Parecia que o plano de conservar energia o tanto quanto possível havia ido por agua abaixo.

O loiro tomou a espada em um aperto inverso e ergueu seu braço esquerdo mecânico que começara a passar por uma transformação, onde as engrenagens e peças de dentro da prótese poderiam ser ouvidas, a mão se abrirá e um grande buraco surgiu em sua palma. Aquela era sua grande arma secreta, algo que ninguém havia visto e foi de grande trunfo em suas batalhas, algo mais forte que os canhões tradicionais, onde ele usava a energia que residia em seu corpo para alimenta-la.

Não sabia como ou quem criou seu braço mecânico, mas nada disso importava, ele havia usado isto para proteger e continuaria a usa-lo até seu ultimo suspiro.

Aquele era Tenrai.

"Uau!" Disse uma Ruby extasiada ao seu lado, fitando o braço canhão com ansiedade. "É um braço-canhão!"

O que? Não era todo dia que se via um braço mecânico fazer isso! Achava que somente Atlas tinha tecnologia para tal!

"Agora não Ruby!" Rebateu Naruto suando, carregar o canhão estava levando o resto de sua energia. "Primeiro dever!"

"A-Ah! Certo! Desculpe!"

Um brilho dourado podia ser visto nascendo de dentro do buraco do canhão e crescia rapidamente.

O Nevermore voltou sua atenção para eles, olhos vermelhos cheios de raiva direcionados exclusivamente para eles. Em particular, Naruto.

"Agora!"

Então em um piscar de olhos uma rajada de tiros se criou. Projeteis de metal, lasers, gelo(?) choveram para cima do Nevermore que de alguma forma conseguiu esquivar-se dos disparos e voou em direção a torre com velocidade. O impacto era eminente, a força posta pelo Nevermore destruiu a estrutura com facilidade fazendo com que o grupo caísse em direção ao desfiladeiro.

Endireitando-se no ar, Naruto concentrou energia em seus pés e pernas e usou isso ao seu favor para subir sobre os escombros que caiam, entretanto ele não esperava que o pássaro Grimm estivesse voando em sua direção, a distancia entre os dois era mínima e isso não dava qualquer chance para o loiro de olhos heterocromáticos de achar qualquer forma de desviar do golpe, condenando-o a utilizar Dragonslayer como escudo, colocando-o a frente de seu corpo.

O contato foi monstruosamente forte, tanta que pode sentir alguma de suas costelas trincarem com o choque. Cerrou os dentes com força, segurando a dor de seu corpo.

"Naruto!" Gritou Ruby ao conseguir chegar com segurança na ponte e testemunhar o golpe selvagem do Grimm, ela olhou para o lado e viu a Kusarigama de Blake. "Weiss, cobertura!"

Preocupação encheu seu corpo quando percebeu a rota que o Nevermore estava indo.

Para o penhasco.

Ele queria esmaga-lo!

"Você não vai não!" Rugiu Yang enquanto subiu em um dos pilares, começando a disparar rodadas de tiros no Nevermore.

A maioria dos tiros sequer chegava perto da criatura, mas um teve sorte de acertar o olho direito do Grimm, desorientando-o com sucesso, porem não o impedindo de avançar em direção ao penhasco.

 **BAM!**

"Naruto!" Gritou Yang, horrorizada.

A colisão aconteceu com violência, rachaduras criaram-se envolto da silhueta do Nevermore. A criatura conseguiu cair em uma posição ereta mesmo que ainda estivesse desorientada por causa do tiro em seu olho. No centro da silhueta estava Naruto, fixado na parede, sangue saindo do canto de sua boca e os olhos virados para trás. Parecia que ele havia perdido a consciência.

Weiss avançou em direção ao Nevermore com intenção de prendê-lo em seu gelo. Claro, ela estava, mesmo que fosse um pouco, preocupado com o estado do loiro que havia misteriosamente aparecido mais cedo, mas a Schnee não poderia deixar isso abala-la, devia ser forte para acabar com o Grimm e com isso ajudar o espadachim, além do mais, estava curiosa de como ele tinha um braço canhão. Sim, era só curiosidade!

No entanto, seu plano de atacar o Grimm enquanto desorientando se tornou infrutífera quando o mesmo percebeu mais cedo que o esperado sua investida, conseguindo levantar voo a uma altura que seu gelo não poderia prendê-lo rápido o suficiente.

"Droga..." Amaldiçoou Weiss ao perceber o Grimm olhando diretamente para ela.

A fera rugiu pronta para ataca-la quando o Nevermore sentiu algo encima de sua cabeça.

A herdeira olhou para cima e viu Naruto perfurando o crânio da criatura com sua espada, sangue escorrendo pelo rosto, os dentes cerrados com força.

Ele não estava quase morto?!

"Vai!" Gritou o espadachim, tirando Weiss de seu devaneio. "Não perca tempo, se estiverem planejando qualquer coisa, se apresse!"

Com um aceno, Weiss Schnee recuou em direção ao resto das garotas.

Do ato da cabeça do Nevermore, Naruto podia ver que o resto do grupo já havia cuidado do Deathstalker e os observavam com preocupação. Sentiu a criatura tentar levantar voo novamente, porem com uma forte fincada, a mesma voltou ao chão ganindo de dor. Heh, Naruto também não estava muito longe, somente havia conseguido acordar usando sua própria força de vontade e além do mais por algum motivo desconhecido ele não iria, não poderia deixar aquelas garotas sob ameaça.

Era um sentimento nostálgico. Como se fosse casa.

"Naruuuuuuto!" Uma voz gritando seu nome chamou sua atenção.

Era uma Ruby em pleno voo em direção ao pescoço do Nevermore com sua foice preparada.

Usando o ultimo de suas forças, o espadachim loiro retirou a Dragonslayer e pulou em direção à ponte, entretanto sentiu a consciência escorrer, suas pernas reagiam e sua visão escurecia. A última coisa que viu eram pétalas vermelhas no ar e o corpo do Nevermore sem uma cabeça caindo.

 _Heh... Ela pode não parecer, mas tem a vontade de um Prateado._

Então... Tudo ficou negro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Abriu os olhos, a dor parecia ter diminuído a ponto de sequer ser um incomodo. Fitou o teto branco sem qualquer sentimento, olhou em seu entorno e viu várias camas alinhadas e uma janela no fundo do recinto, virou-se para a direita e percebeu sua espada encostada na parede junto do seu cinto de bolsas.

Levantou-se lentamente e fitou a sua mão direita, abrindo e fechando, não sentia mais exaustão.

"Vejo que está acordado." Uma voz masculina se fez presente.

Naruto olhou para a direção da voz e viu na porta do quarto um homem de cabelo branco e cachecol verde, segurando uma bengala em sua mão direita e na esquerda uma caneca de alguma coisa.

Tinha cheiro de... Chocolate?

O homem caminhou calmamente na direção da cama do loiro e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado do leito. Nunca quebrando o contato visual.

"Você tem um olho de prata." Apontou o homem de cabelo branco, tomando um gole de sua caneca.

O loiro não respondeu.

"Eu sei que você não nenhum aluno que veio para o teste." Disse o homem, não se importando com a falta de resposta. "Eu me recordaria muito bem de alguém que tem os olhos de um lutador, alguém que batalha por tanto tempo que às vezes se esquece de que é um humano."

As palavras deixavam Naruto tenso.

"Também sei que seu braço não faz parte dos projetos militares ou qualquer outra coisa." Olhou para o loiro. "E ainda por cima, não registro de alguém chamada Naruto em nenhum lugar do Vale ou qualquer outro lugar."

"Quem é você?" Finalmente perguntou Naruto, olhando para o homem com cautela. "Que lugar é esse? E onde está o vilarejo das Quatro Estações?"

O homem não respondeu de imediato, resguardando-se em apreciar sua caneca.

"Meu nome é Ozpin, diretor da Academia Beacon, o lugar onde treinamos Caçadores e Caçadoras." Respondeu o homem chamado Ozpin. "E quanto à pergunta do vilarejo, temo que ela não exista mais."

A resposta não era o que Naruto esperava.

"Não... Existe mais?" Repetiu o espadachim, os olhos alargados e a voz desaparecendo.

"Há mais de quinhentos anos." Ozpin deu a martelada final. "Ela foi destruída por algum incidente desconhecido."

Não... Não podia ser... Não havia nenhuma maneira de que aquilo poderia ser verdade. O vilarejo, o povo que o acolheu, as Donzelas, Joan. Tudo havia sido destruído naquela noite. Na noite em que ele deveria morrer, mas por algum motivo ele estava vivo naquele momento! Por quase quinhentos anos!

O que ele deveria fazer agora...? Ele não tinha mais nada para proteger ou lutar. Não havia mais casa... Não mais amigos.

A solidão o preenchia novamente, como no dia em que acordou, em algum lugar desconhecido sem qualquer memoria.

Repentinamente Naruto levantou-se, olhos mortos sem foco, andou em direção ao cinto de bolsas e percebeu algo. A peça de cavalo dourado que aquela garota, Ruby, havia dado para ele.

"Sabe..." Disse Ozpin levantando-se e voltando seu olhar para o loiro mais alto. "Mesmo você não sendo um aluno, completou o teste e por algum motivo você tem uma conexão com este lugar pelo que posso ver em seus olhos com a minha resposta." Rumou ao encontro com a porta. "Caso você quer descobrir um motivo para viver e continuar, vista as roupas que estão no criado-mudo e venha ao anfiteatro." Com essas palavras, Ozpin saiu da sala.

...

...

...

Olhou para o cavalo novamente.

Talvez. Apenas talvez...

...

...

...

A porta se abriu e do lado de fora estava uma mulher loira.

"Siga-me."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Jaune Arc. Nora Valkyrie. Pyrrha Nikos. Lie Ren." Disse Ozpin, as quatro pessoas ditas na sua frente. "Vocês quatro voltaram com os Reis brancos e a partir desse dia em diante, vocês serão o time JNPR, liderados por Jaune Arc.".

Palmas foram ouvidas dos alunos e alguns professores. Jaune em particular havia ficado surpreso ao ser escolhido como líder, já que ele mesmo tinha falsificado todos os seus papeis para entrar em Beacon.

Oh, cara.

Mais quatro pessoas subiram no palco.

"Agora." Começou o diretor. "Ruby Rose, Blake Belladona, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long..." Ozpin parou como se estivesse esperando por algo, confundindo as garotas que ficaram confusas.

Um singelo sorriso nasceu em seus lábios quando pode ouvir passos pesados. As pessoas abriam caminho para a pessoa que chegava.

As garotas, também ouvindo o som dos passos, viraram para trás e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver um conhecido subindo as escadas, agora devidamente vestido.

Calças negras com joelheiras prateadas, botas marrons, um cinto de couro que segurava algumas bolsas, uma jaqueta laranja de gola alta e mangas longas – com uma camisa preta por baixo - com uma cotoveleira em seu braço direito junto de uma ombreira no ombro direito, já a manga do braço esquerdo parecia ter sido rasgada até a altura do cotovelo, a cinta de couro que percorria em seu peito para segurar sua enorme espada, tudo isso por baixo de uma longa capa negra envolta de seu pescoço.

Aquele era Naruto.

 _Olha o tamanho daquele cara!_

 _Ele é enorme!_

 _Você viu a espada dele?_

 _Vi. Como alguém consegue empunhar uma coisa daquelas?_

 _Ele é humano?!_

"... E Naruto." Continuou Ozpin quando der repente teve de agarrar um objeto voando em sua direção, era um cavalo dourado. "Huh. Por causa de um erro de contagem, houve cinco cavalos brancos, por isso, nesta situação em especifica, vocês cinco formaram um quinteto."

A noticia havia chocado a todos, inclusive as garotas. Nunca, na história de Beacon, houve um time formado por cinco pessoas, aquela seria a primeira vez.

Glynda, ao fundo do anfiteatro, observava com o cenho franzindo, tentando entender qual era o movimento de Ozpin.

"A partir deste dia em diante, vocês serão conhecidos como time RWBYN, liderados por...".

Weiss estufou o peito com orgulho, como se a escolha fosse obvia.

Naruto levantou uma sobrancelha com o comportamento da herdeira.

"... Ruby Rose."

Crack.

Esse era o mundo de Weiss quebrando no fundo.

"Estou tão orgulhosa de você!" Comemorou Yang atacando sua irmã com um abraço.

O espadachim podia ver o movimento de Ozpin ou talvez fosse algo de sua imaginação. Mas aquela garota tinha um futuro pela frente, como uma integrante, como uma líder.

Naruto não sabia o que o futuro estava guardando para ele, contudo, o loiro esperava algum tipo de resposta para sua perguntar.

Pelo que ele deveria lutar?

Somente o tempo diria... Ou ele já não tinha mais tempo.

* * *

 **Também quero publica-lo em inglês, caso alguém me ajude.**


End file.
